


i hate you

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, give these two idiots a chance, i mean yeah it's short but it's also incredibly cute, this is one hundred percent lauren and camila teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "God, I regret kissing you."(She doesn't.)





	i hate you

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i'm gonna have a horrible day tomorrow so as usual, here's a fic.
> 
> enjoy this, i promise it's cute as hell.

Camila is kissing Lauren.

It's taken them years – why has it taken them years? – but here they are, lips locked. The way it's supposed to be.

When they break apart, Lauren teases, "Took you long enough." She leans back in–

"Did you seriously just say that to me?" Camila says incredulously and slaps Lauren's upper arm. "You could have done it, too, you know! _You_ could have kissed _me_ –"

"Calm down, Camz. I'm just kidding." Lauren kisses the younger girl in an attempt to, well, _calm her down_ , and is greeted with a pout afterwards. "Honestly," she adds after a moment of thinking, "I don't think I would have done it any time soon. Or maybe ever."

 _This_ seems to do the trick, and suddenly Camila's grinning from ear to ear. "Lauren Jauregui… the _chicken_? Who would have thunk," she teases back and sticks her tongue out, then crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I can't believe you just admitted that."

"I hate you," responds Lauren, now pouting herself. "I'm never going to kiss you again."

"Well, obviously. As far as I know we've just established that _I_ 'm the one initiating stuff around here so– ow!" Camila rubs the spot on her arm where Lauren's just hit her.

"You deserved that," Lauren explains and shrugs nonchalantly.

"Did not," Camila protests.

"Seriously, Camz, you had it coming."

And– okay, yeah, maybe she did. "Maybe I did."

"Glad you agree. Come on, let's go. We have ice cream waiting for us. Also, I still hate you."

They start walking hand in hand.

"I hate you too."

"It's good that you already do, 'cause I just decided it's going to be your treat."

"I– Lauren Michelle Jauregu–" Lauren stops them in their tracks and shuts her up with a kiss. When she realizes that Camila does indeed not say anything anymore, she starts smirking. "I'm going to– you're going to be sorry for all of this. I'll– I swear I'm going to find a way to make that smirk disappear from– from that pretty face of yours for good. Just you wait," says Camila in what she probably thinks comes out threateningly.

She begins walking again and Lauren follows.

"I'm so scared," Lauren says sarcastically, and when Camila just huffs, she adds, "Sorry, Camz, but you're not really intimidating."

"I– God, I regret kissing you."

"No, you don't."

"I so do."

"Do not."

"Okay, maybe I don't."

"Told you."

"Lauren M–"

Lauren stops walking again and Camila almost walks into her. "Okay, Camz, at this point, you're just arguing because you think I'm going to kiss you to get you to stop talking."

The younger girl blushes and looks down.

It's enough for Lauren. She's caught her. "I can see right through you, princess, always could," Lauren says triumphantly.

"I _really_ regret kissing you. Oh, yeah, and I hate you," Camila announces and bumps her shoulder into Lauren's. Hard.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Also, that ice cream? Totally your treat."

"No fair," Lauren protests instantly.

"Yes fair," insists Camila, "You're the one that– you know what? Why am I even– why am I even still talking to you? Your treat, end of story."

"You're just pissed because–"

And– Camila's _had_ it with her. So she pushes her up against the nearest wall and kisses her passionately, not caring about anyone seeing them. Their tongues meet this time, and they both moan into the kiss.

It lasts for a mere 30 seconds but– let's just say it's effective.

"Okay, my treat. Also, I love you."

"Wow, I must be one _hell_ of a kisser," Camila says teasingly as she takes Lauren's hand, then kisses her cheek before leading them towards the café.

"Yeah, you are."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself, Jauregui."

"Don't start again, Cabello."

"Alright, alright. You win," says Camila putting her free hand up, signaling defeat.

They reach their destination a little while later. They get into the line, and when they're about to order, Camila whispers into Lauren's ear, "I love you, too, by the way."

"Dork."

"Weirdo."

"I hate you."

"But really, you love me."

"Maybe."

"Um– I'm sorry," a voice interrupts them, "but– may– may I have your orders now?"

"Whoops, sorry," a flustered Camila apologizes, "We'll have–"

…a great life together.

Yeah, they will. No doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i love y'all, leave kudos if you liked this
> 
> /
> 
>  **peeps, i need your help**!  
>  i really really am running out of fics to post and i have exactly zero (0) ideas for more. like i honestly, _honestly_ dont know what to write.  
>  so please my dudes, if you happen to have suggestions/ ideas/ prompts/ whatever you want to call them, send me an ask on my tumblr (kaufmirsterne) or leave a comment to tell me what you'd like to read from me, and i'll see if i feel like writing that specific thing and/ or when i can get to it!
> 
> thank u!!!


End file.
